metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Серия Metroid Prime
[[Файл:Prime_Series.jpg|thumb|200px|Обложки NTSC изданий игр серии Metroid Prime]] [[Файл:MPJ.jpg|thumb|200px|Обложки японских изданий игр серии Metroid Prime]] Серия ''Metroid Prime'' - это собирательное название трех игр-приключений с видом от первого лица в общей [[Серия Metroid|серии игр Metroid]], разработанных компанией Retro Studios и выпущенных Nintendo. Повествование всех игр в серии Metroid Prime ведется вокруг высокомутагенного вещества под названием Фазон. В [[Metroid Prime Trilogy|трилогию Metroid Prime]] входят игры: *Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption В дополнение к трем основным играм были выпущены еще три игры, включающие в название слово Prime - Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt и Metroid Prime Hunters. Ни одна из них не является частью общего сюжета основной серии, хотя Metroid Prime Hunters официально считается частью серии Prime. Перед выходом Metroid Prime 2: Echoes компания Nintendo также выпустила эксклюзивную для консоли Nintendo GameCube демо-версию этой игры под названием Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc. В нее вошли видеоролики из игры, хронология всех игр серии Metroid, вышедших к тому времени, а также собственно деонстрация игрового процесса с несколькими комнатами и боссами из финальной версии игры, следующими в своем собственном порядке. [[Файл:Metroidposter.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Постер для сборника Metroid Prime Trilogy]] По игре Metroid Prime в журнале Nintendo Power был выпущен одноименный комикс, а по Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - манга Metroid Prime: Эпизод на Эфире. Первые две игры из основной серии Prime получили в Японии свои улучшенные версии для домашней игровой видеоконсоли Wii в рамках серии New Play Control!, где их управление осуществляется контроллерами Wii Remote и Nunchuk. Эти версии получили названия New Play Control! Metroid Prime и New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, соответственно. Для Северной Америки и Европы в 2009 году был выпущен сборник для консоли Wii из всех трех игр основной сюжетной серии, причем первые две игры получили управление контроллерами Wii Remote и Nunchuk, как и версии из New Play Control!. После выхода Metroid Prime 3: Corruption поклонники серии обсуждали предстоящий выход этого сборника, считая, что речь идет о совершенно новой игре. Сборник получил обобщенное название Metroid Prime Trilogy и все новые дополнения для полноценной игры на Wii.http://www.shacknews.com/article/58752/metroid-prime-trilogy-compilation-coming В 2016 году Nintendo планирует выход еще одной игры из этой подсерии - Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Игры серии Metroid Prime ImageSize = width:270 height:270 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:2002 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2002 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2002 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,black) shift:($dx,-4) from:2002 till:2016 at:2002 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid Prime" at:2004 text:"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes" at:2005 text:"Metroid Prime Pinball" at:2006 text:"Metroid Prime Hunters" at:2007 text:"Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" at:2009 text:"Metroid Prime Trilogy" at:2016 text:"Metroid Prime: Federation Force" Всего в подсерии Metroid Prime с 2002 г. по 2009 г. было выпущено пять отдельных игр и один сборник, составленный из трех игр основной линии подсерии подсерии. Две первых игры основной линии также были перевыпущены в Японии для консоли Wii в рамках серии New Play Control!. Еще одна игра этой подсерии для консоли Nintendo 3DS увидит свет в 2016 г. Ниже все они перечислены в порядке их выпуска. Игры основной сюжетной линии ''Metroid Prime [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime]] Metroid Prime была разработана для Nintendo GameCube сторонней компанией Retro Studios, которую для этой цели приобрела Nintendo, и увидела свет 15 ноября 2002 г. в Северной Америке - впервые за 8 лет после выхода предыдущей игры серии, Super Metroid. В Европе и в Японии игра вышла в начале 2003 г., уже после выпуска Metroid Fusion. Она стала первой 3D-игрой серии Metroid, а также первой игрой [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Prime]]. Хотя до ее выхода многие фанаты серии и критики, опасались, что переход в три измерения сделает ее обычным шутером, после выпуска все опасения развеялись, и Metroid Prime была признана одной из лучших игр серии, а также одной из лучших игр для GameCube. Впоследствии модифицированная версия игры была выпущена на Wii в составе комплекта римейков New Play Control! (Япония), а также в составе трилогии Metroid Prime Trilogy (остальные регионы). События игры происходят между оригинальным Metroid и Metroid II: Return of Samus. Получив сигнал бедствия, Самус Аран отправляется к его источнику, пиратскому Фрегату Орфеон, находящемуся на орбите планеты Таллон IV. Там она встречается со своим старым врагом, Ридли, возрожденном Пиратами, и бросается за ним в погоню. Ридли скрывается на Таллоне, и Самус начинает исследовать этот мир, в котором когда-то жила раса птицелюдей Чозо, вырастивших Самус и воспитавших из нее непобедимого воина. Самус путешествует по развалинам древней цивилизации, спускается в огнедышащие пещеры и пробирается по обледенелым просторам Фендраны. Постепенно она выясняет, что задолго до ее появления планета пережила столкновение с гигантским метеором, принесшим на нее исключительно ядовитое радиоактивное вещество, названное Фазоном. Вместе с ядом на планету попал и ужасный монстр - гигантский мутировавший Метроид. Вместе эти два бедствия так сильно изменили облик планеты, что Чозо вынуждены были покинуть ее в неизвестном направлении, предварительно запечатав "Червя" - так они назвали ужасающего Метроида - специальным Шифром. Встречает здесь Самус и своих старых недобрых знакомых, Космических Пиратов, которые соорудили на планете рудники для добычи Фазона, считая его превосходным источником для производства оружия и генетических экспериментов. Отыскав все части Шифра, Самус вступает в бой с Мета Ридли, а затем и с главным боссом - Метроидом Прайм. Победив его, Самус улетает с планеты, освободив ее от проклятия Фазона. Метроид Прайм же не погиб - сорвав в завершающей схватке с Самус ее защищающий от вредоносного воздействия Фазона костюм, он перерождается в новое существо. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-2-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] Это вторая игра из подсерии Metroid Prime, разработанная так же, как и первая, компанией Retro Studios и вышедшая на Nintendo GameCube в 2004 г. (кроме Японии - там она вышла в 2005 г. под названием Metroid Prime 2: Dark Exhoes). Действие игры происходит между событиями вышедших позже Metroid Prime Hunters и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, но фактически сюжет игры продолжает сюжет Metroid Prime. Самус получает новое задание по спасению отряда Галактической Федерации на блуждающей планете Эфир. Прибыв туда, Самус узнает ужасающие подробности о судьбе не только пехотинцев, но и самой планеты - она, как и Таллон IV, пережила столкновение с огромным метеором, но последствия этого были еще более масштабными. Сила удара была столь большой, что мир планеты разделился на два - светлый и темный, причем последний существует в параллельном измерении. Из этого "темного" измерения на светлое напали орды врагов - раса насекомоподобных существ Инг - которые в развернувшейся войне почти уничтожили коренное население Эфира, дальних родственников Чозо, называющихся Люминотами. Один из немногих оставшихся в живых Люминотов просит Самус помочь им и вернуть украденную Инг планетарную энергию Эфира. Самус соглашается и, путешествуя между измерениями, сражается с порождениями Тьмы, вездесущими Космическими Пиратами и своим темным двойником - Темной Самус, в которую превратился Метроид Прайм после сражения с ним Самус в конце Metroid Prime. Наконец, она возвращает всю планетарную энергию обратно на Эфир, но, после сражения с главным порождением Тьмы - Императором Инг - ей приходится срочно бежать с Темного Эфира, так как эта планета, лишенная своей внутренней энергии, переходит в нестабильное состояние и готова вот-вот взорваться. За несколько минут до взрыва ей приходится вновь сразиться с Темной Самус, и, победив ее, Самус в последние секунды до взрыва перемещается обратно на Эфир. Темный Эфир погибает, Люминоты благодарны Самус за спасение их планеты. Останки Темной Самус, благодаря силе Фазона, вновь собираются вместе где-то в космическом пространстве недалеко от Эфира. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-3-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] Игра Metroid Prime 3: Corruption стала долгожданным завершением подсерии Metroid Prime, разработанной все той же компанией Retro Studios, которая создала две предыдущие игры серии, и вышедшей в 2007 г. на консоли Wii. Игра полностью использовала возможности уникального управления контроллерами Wii Remote и Nunchuk и во второй раз в серии Metroid предоставляла игрокам возможность перемещаться между разными мирами игры на боевом корабле Самус. Сюжет игры повествует об эпическом противостоянии Самус и ее темной копии - Темной Самус, ставшей во главе ее заклятых врагов, Космических Пиратов, а также о борьбе с ядовитым Фазоном, который поразил не только разнообразные планеты, но и ее саму. В начале игры Самус вместе с другими охотниками приходится защищать планету Норион от гигантского живого метеора Левиафана, готовящегося столкнуться с ней и заразить ее Фазоном. Им удается запустить систему планетарной защиты, которая и уничтожает метеор, но из-за столкновения с Темной Самус все охотники оказываются зараженными Фазоном. Однако это приносит и свои плюсы - с помощью устройств, разработанных Федерацей, Самус может управлять находящимся в ее теле Фазоном и существенно увеличивать свою боевую мощь. Ей приходится спасать от Фазоновой заразы другие миры Федерации - планеты Брийо и Элизию, где она не только разрушает Семена Фазона, вросшие в сердца планет, но и их охранников. Ей также приходится вступать в бой со своими бывшими товарищами-охотниками, которые оказались не такими устойчивыми к Фазону, как Самус, и попали под владычество Темной Самус и Фазона. Последней весточкой от одной из охотниц, Гандрайды, стали координаты планеты, на которой жили Пираты. Как оказалось, она тоже была поражена Левиафаном, что, однако, не убило всех ее обитателей, а, напротив, сделало их более сильными и опасными для галактики. Вместе с войсками Федерации Самус принимает участие в нападении на Мир Пиратов и освобождении его как от самих Пиратов, так и от Фазоновой заразы, семя которой охранял ее старый заклятый враг Омега Ридли, усиливший свою мощь Фазоном. В конце концов галактический флот вместе с Самус совершает межпространственный скачок к источнику всего Фазона - живой планете Фааз, где Самус сражается с Темной Самус и с биологическим суперкомпьютером Aurora Unit 313, украденным Пиратами у Федерации и сделанным мозговым центром распространения Фазонового разложения. После победы над обоими боссами планета Фааз взрывается, и весь Фазон во всей галактике исчезает навсегда. Исчезает он и в теле Самус. Так заканчивается ее эпическая битва с Фазоном и его приспешниками. Самус скорбит о погибших товарищах на Элизии, после чего улетает прочь, к новым миссиям и приключениям. ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime Это не самостоятельная игра, а перевыпуск в 2009 г. игры ''Metroid Prime для игровой консоли Wii, первоначально выпущенной для консоли Nintendo GameCube. Она стала частью серии игр New Play Control!, представляющей собой перевыпуск некоторых игр для Nintendo GameCube на Wii с использованием возможностей контроллера Wii Remote. Кроме Японии, эта игра не была выпущена в других регионах мира, однако там вышел сборник из всех трех игр серии Metroid Prime - Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes Это не самостоятельная игра, а перевыпуск в 2009 г. игры ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes для игровой консоли Wii, первоначально выпущенной для консоли Nintendo GameCube. Она стала частью серии игр New Play Control!, представляющей собой перевыпуск некоторых игр для Nintendo GameCube на Wii с использованием возможностей контроллера Wii Remote. Кроме Японии, эта игра не была выпущена в других регионах мира, однако там вышел сборник из всех трех игр серии Metroid Prime - Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''Metroid Prime Trilogy Это не отдельная игра, а сборник, выпущенный в 2009 г. и состоящий из трех выпущенных ранее игр серии ''Metroid Prime: собственно Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Сборник выпущен для платформы Wii и включает переработку первых двух игр, вышедших ранее на Nintendo GameCube, под новые возможности контроллеров Wii. Третья игра вошла в сборник практически без изменений. Дополнительные игры серии Metroid Prime ''Metroid Prime Pinball [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Pinball-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime Pinball.]] Игра Metroid Prime Pinball, разработанная компанией Fuse Games и вышедшая в 2005 г. на портативной консоли Nintendo DS, стала первой полной игрой из серии Metroid, созданной для этой платформы (хотя вместе с началом продаж Nintendo DS вместе с консолями предлагалась демо-версия другой игры серии - Metroid Prime Hunters, носившая название Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt и предназначавшаяся для раскрутки консоли). Игра выполнена в формате пинбола и не содержит сколько-нибудь развитого сюжета. Тем не менее, все игровые элементы основаны на вышедшей ранее на консоли Nintendo GameCube игре Metroid Prime и, скорее всего, именно поэтому пинбол носит в своем названии добавку Prime. ''Metroid Prime Hunters [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Hunters-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime Hunters.]] Эту игру разработала Nintendo Software Technology, американское подразделение Nintendo, базирующееся в Редмонде, шт. Вашингтон, США, хотя в ее разработке и принимали представители японских разработчиков, например, продюсер подсерии Metroid Prime Кенсукэ Танабэ. Игра стала второй из серии Metroid и второй из формальной серии Prime, вышедшей на портативной консоли Nintendo DS в 2006 г., хотя ее демо-версия Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt появилась на этой консоли вместе с началом продаж последней в 2004 г. В этой игре во второй раз в серии представлен многопользовательский режим и впервые в серии играть в многопользовательском режиме можно через Интернет. Формально ее сюжет входит в общую хронологию серии Metroid, хотя ничем не связан с играми основной линии Metroid Prime. [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Hunters-First-Hunt-Logo.png|150px|right|Логотип Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt.]] Действие игры разворачивается в период между Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Самус в очередной раз получает задание от Галактической Федерации - выяснить источник таинственного телепатического сообщения, полученного одновременно многими существами и идущего откуда-то из области малоизученного и удаленного района, лежащего за пределами контролируемой Федерацией территории. В сообщении говорится о некоей "Непревзойденной Мощи", находящейся в этом районе. Независимо от Самус в Алимбийский Кластер направляются еще шесть охотников за головами, при этом у каждого из них свой мотив поисков Непревзойденной Мощи, но все они стремятся достичь ее первыми. Исследуя небесные объекты Алимбийского Кластера, Самус посещает две планеты - Алинос и Арктерру - и две космические станции - Звездные Архивы и Оборонный Форпост Вечерняя звезда. На них она собирает информацию о давно исчезнувшей расе Алимбийцев и причине их исчезновения - ужасном монстре Гореа, запечатанном ими в межпространственной тюрьме. Вместе с Гореа хранится и абсолютное оружие, могущее победить его - Омега Пушка; но попасть в Темницу можно, только собрав восемь ключей-Октолитов, разбросанных по небесным телам Алимбийского Кластера и охраняемых могучими охранными системами Алимбийцев - Сленчами и Кретафидами. Постепенно Самус собирает все ключи, вступая при этом в сражения с другими охотниками и получая после побед над ними их специализиорванное оружие. Впоследствии, активировав с помощью Октолитов межпространственный портал - Алимбийскую Пушку - Самус перемещается в Темницу и сражается с Гореа, используя все специальное оружие, полученное ей ранее от других охотников. Она исполняет давнее Предсказание Алимбийцев и побеждает ужасного монстра, после чего улетает из межпространственной тюрьмы. Духи Алимбийцев благодарят ее за отмщение. ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force [[Файл:Metroid_Prime_Federation_Force.png|thumb|Metroid Prime: Federation Force]] На конференции E3 2015 была анонсирована еще одна игра из серии ''Metroid Prime под названием Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Ее протагонистами является группа Федеральных Пехотинцев, а сеттинг соответствует вселенной Metroid Prime.http://www.engadget.com/2015/06/16/hyrule-warriors-new-metroid-nintendo-3ds/ Выход этой игры, предназначенной для Nintendo 3DS, запланирован на 2016 год. На одной из сессий E3 был показан ролик с игрой, названной ; многие критики, комментировавшие этот ролик, отметили явное сходство встроенного дисплея шлема с серией Prime. Позже, уже в трейлере Federation Force, выяснилось, что "Бластбол" - этот один из игровых режимов Federation Force, в которой игроки, разбившись на команды, пытаются забить огромный мяч в ворота команды противника. Интересные факты *Интересно, что в каждой игре из основной сюжетной линии, выпущенной для домашних игровых видеоконсолей, есть как минимум одна игровая ошибка, возникновение которой делает невозможным дальнейшее ее прохождение, из-за чего игру необходимо проходить сначала. :*''Metroid Prime'' - В комнате Лаборатория исследования Элиты Фазоновых Шахт появляется Артефакт Воина после победы над Элитным Фазоновым Пиратом. Если игрок при этом выйдет из комнаты, то Артефакт исчезнет и проход к Кратеру открыть будет нельзя. :*''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - В комнате Главная Исследовательская Лаборатория Крепости-святилища установлены несколько звуковых излучателей, блокирующих дверь к Порталу на Темный Эфир. Если Самус по любой причине выйдет из этой комнаты, не уничтожив все излучатели, то дверь будет заблокирована, и Самус не сможет продолжить игру без ее рестарта; существует недокументированный прием , с помощью которого можно обойти эту ошибку. :*''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - В комнате Лифт в Шахты на планете Мир Пиратов необходимо использовать два Спиннера для разблокировки лифта. Если Самус выйдет из комнаты, не запустив оба Спиннера, то они станут неактивными и лифт разблокировать не удастся. Если игрок сохранит игру после этого момента, то продолжить ее будет нельзя, и игрок вынужден будет начинать все сначала. *В игре Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate при выводе уведомлений о появлении новых элементов на экране появляется карта соответствующей части тюрьмы Блэкгейт. Комната, в которой находится игрок, при этом мигает, а потом карта перемещается в другую комнату (или область, если комната с целевым объектом находится в другой области). Там карта увеличивается, показывая местоположение нового задания, и начинает мигать. В целом этот процесс очень похож на указатель задания из серии Metroid Prime. Это сходство еще более заметно в версии Deluxe Edition игры, в которой весь дизайн карты практически идентичен навигации в серии Metroid Prime. Это легко объясняется тем фактом, что студия-создатель этой игры, Armature Studios, включила в свой штат разработчиков, ранее трудившихся в Retro Studios над играми серии Metroid Prime - например, Марка Пачини (директора Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), Тодда Келлера (арт-директора) и Джека Мэтьюса (главного инженера). **Кроме того, в одной из частей игры есть Режим Детектива, по функциональности похожий на Забрало-Сканер. Примечания en:Metroid Prime (series) es:Saga Prime Категория:Серия Prime Категория:Nintendo DS Категория:GCN Категория:GameCube Категория:Wii Категория:Серия Metroid Prime Категория:Игры